Legacy in a Cell
by chillian
Summary: Somebody died in Smallville is it a meteor freak? It's better than it sounds so check it out.


Disclaimer: I am so tired of writing this but, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of them. Summary: A murder in a small town, is it a meteor freak? Archiving: Please ask first, as with all of my stories, I might just say yes.  
  
Author's Note: This story came to me while watching an episode of "CSI: Miami " and it just seemed to fit, so I'll give due credit there. I'm going to assume that since Smallville is so, well, small that they don't have real CSI's so the regular police have to do all of the work. This is all I have so far but there will be more, trust me.  
  
Ch.1~The Shore  
  
8:13am  
  
The shore was covered in red and blue flashing lights that filtered through a haze of heat and fishy water. Orange cones and caution tape littered the sand like so many streamers and balloons. Maggie Sawyer surveyed the crime scene with images of some mad disco prancing through her head. An eager young deputy danced at her side clasping a shiny clipboard to his chest. "Go ahead Grady, tell me the good news."  
  
"The victim was female, approximately 26 years of age, found at the edge of the water at 7:30 am by a Luthor caretaker. Her upper body was covered in cuts and bruises and her pants and und-"  
  
Maggie's hand shot up to silence the rookie and her thin mouth was set in a rigid line. "That'll be enough for now, do we have any leads?"  
  
Grady inhaled deeply and bit his lower lip, "Just one."  
  
Maggie knew but figured she'd let the deputy say it first.  
  
"Mr. Lex Luthor."  
  
*  
  
7:32 am  
  
He hasn't even had a chance to get out of bed and the phones are already ringing off the hook, just like any other day. Except today feels different, something's amiss, and Lex doesn't want to answer the phone. The electronic ring of his private line brings with it an uneasiness that doesn't bode well for the rest of the day.  
  
With tentative fingers Lex picks up the phone and tries to remain calm, something he hasn't had to do for a while. "Lex Luthor speaking." It is easy to fake a tired slur, some things you don't forget.  
  
"Mr. Luthor?" The voice on the end is unsure, taken off guard by a Luthor voice that isn't all smooth lines and charm, "Sorry to wake you. Sir, there's a situation, a body has been found by the lake. I think you should come see this."  
  
*  
  
8:22 am  
  
"So Mr. Luthor, I assume you know why I want to talk to you," Maggie's voice is rough, like her field tactics and manners.  
  
"Of course Sheriff and I want to know if there's anything I can do to help."  
  
"Well you could come down tell me where you were last night." There is no point in pussy footing around the situation and being direct has always been her most helpful, if not easiest, method.  
  
Lex stares at her for a moment, unable to completely hide his surprise. "Am I a suspect Sheriff Sawyer?"  
  
"Could you just answer the question Mr. Luthor? This is an investigation that's just beginning, everyone is a suspect."  
  
"Of course," a smirk inched across his lips, making Maggie want to cringe, "Well I had a small dinner party last night that didn't end until early this morning, I have several witnesses to verify my location. Most of them are still here if you'd like to speak to them." The young man was accommodating without giving any real information and Maggie wonders if he's been through this before.  
  
"I was planning on doing that anyway. Was the victim one of your guests?" She stared directly at Lex with her stern mouth set in a frown.  
  
"Actually Sheriff I don't know, some of my guests brought guests, who brought guests, you know how it goes." The smirk has gotten a little larger and Maggie wants to vomit.  
  
"I thought you said it was a small dinner party."  
  
Lex's eyebrow raises and a small chuckle escapes his lips, " Sheriff Sawyer you don't have much experience with Luthor's do you? A small dinner party for my family is no less than 100 guests."  
  
The boy's attitude was burning away at her last nerve she placed her hat back on her head. "Thank you Mr. Luthor, if I have anymore questions I'll be calling you, please don't leave town. My deputies will be on the premises for the next few days; we'll try to stay out of your way." 


End file.
